You, My brother, and Me
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: Calla loves her brother Cory. But she also secretly loves her brothers boyfriend Mason. She has gone through life trying to ignore her feelings. But Will she finally tell him how she feels?


I never want to see him again! I say in my head. How could I let this happen? He just cheated on me right in front of me! "Calla?" Mason yells my name. "He cheated on me! How I'm I suppose to take this." he was the one person I could talk to. Cory was just a pain since he lived with me. "My brother is no help and I know you're into guys so." Ya I was uncomfortable with all this. I liked Mason but hearing he and my brother are dating was heart breaking. And after this..."Never again will I fall for a guy. I will be myself." I said. Meaning it. "But the guy you liked in high school, what about him?" That was the only exception. He was you Mason. "Maybe. But he's taken." I walked off with my soggy sandwich still eating it for pickle juice. This was how my life would start. "I could set you up with someone." Mason is sweet but that... "Liam is taken." "Not him." oh boy.

Weeks later the date was on. I really wasn't into this. I don't know this guy and worst of all...Corey. "Stop whispering in the com! I can hear you." I said. This just had to be the worst day of my life right now. "Calla? Hi. I'm Jackie. Nice to meet you." Not bad looking. Dirty blonde, green-eyes, quite tan, sadly no six pack. "So, your ex is..." Strike one. "I don't want to talk about Bob. Now you do..." "Medical. Nurse to be exact. Working at a big hospital in the city is my dream." Nice. "Well, I like history, so a museum is cool for..." Strike two. "Boring. School sucked for me. I love college and all, but I had so many girls in my youth I was more popular than any sporty guys!" Great. Thinks highly of himself and obsessed with his younger days. But next was the last straw. "So, what can you tell me about yourself?" And... "Ah!" Hand up my leg to the worst. Oh, Hell No! "I am not a hooker or a stripper! So goodbye!" Just walk away and forget this ever happened. "Corey told me you are like this." *Round house. *Upper Cut. *Palm strike in the face. *Nose breaking. And Yelling. "Corey! He is my brother. He obviously didn't know you were like this. Or else he wouldn't have set up his own sister with a slop like you." And keep walking. Seeing Mason's face tore me up I cried once I was home.

I had herbal tea set up in my room where Lydia came by with Stiles and helped me calm down. "Jerks! There all jerks!" Stiles yelled. "They're all jack-holes!" I said. *Knock. I ran to the door and Mason and Cory were standing there. "Sis! I am so sorry for that! I already fixed it and reported him." Mason just mouthed 'sorry' over and over again. "I can stay myself now?" Asking Mason. "I take back setting you up. Do what you want." I'll still be your friend." Mason was the one I could count on. "No! If I can't get a girl, then she has to have a boy!" Corey was so not helping. "No bro!" "Calla! You will have someone special in your life. I'll make sure of it!" And he ran off. I shook my head. "Come in. Why do I bother. Anyone just wants a toy. Not me as a person." Mason hugged me. "Someone will. But just not now. Someday." Damn why was he gay. "Not everyone belongs to someone. But not all relationships last forever. Me and Jackson didn't last." Lydia said coming downstairs. "And trust me. Malia and I wasn't forever either." Stiles added. "I'm just stupid. I shouldn't have gone to the other guys. If I had just told the guy I liked in high school how I felt...maybe, then..." "Don't beat yourself up!" Stiles said. "Mason! Why did you agree to that set up?!" And now he yells. "I was just trying to help!" "NO FIGHTING!" Lydia screamed. "Ow." Both boys said. "We all have messy issues. But we have to deal with them ourselves. If someone wants to help we chose to let them. It's her life!" thank you! Talk to him. Tell him. Or. I. Will." Threat? Shoot! "Stiles we're leaving." Stiles didn't say a word. Leaving me and Mason in my house all alone.

I need to tell him. "Mason! Look. I... I like you!" There I said it. "I like you too. We are friends you know." Idiot. "Mason...I can't let you go. I love you! Always have." Please. "Love? Me too. We're family." Oh my gosh! "Mason!" Just do it! This time I kiss him. Arms around his neck and up on my toes. I belong with you! My life is better with you in it! Without you my life sucks! Forever I want to be close to you. But...after this...wait! He's not pushing me away. Why? His arms are around my waist. What?! I caught myself as I split from Mason taking a step back. "No!" What just happened! We...no... just...no... kissed...no... made out...no... tongue...no! *Cursing. "Breath!" Mason shouted. I calmed down enough to tell him to leave. "I'll turn a cheek. You should too. You love my brother. Please. Leave. NOW!" Mason left without another word. All I did was cry that night. Corey never came home do I was alone. How? Why? What? I don't know! My head hurts! Whenever my head begins to hurt it was a bad sign. One that should not be ignored and needs attention fast! Someone help me! And I sadly wasn't human. Well half human, not fully. "Call...Liam, Scott, Derek, Lydia, anyone...Stiles." I passed out without knowing who I was asking for help. "Calling..."

I finally woke up and to my disbelief I was in the one person's truck I never thought I would be in. "Theo. Why him of all people." I said feeling my long ears and fluffy cotton tail out. Yeah. I'm part bunny. A wear Rabbit. I could hear laughter behind me as I turned I saw Theo watching me from his little window in the back of his truck. "Damn it!" "Your welcome." He said still grinning. "Shut up!" I shouted. "So, the itty-bitty bunny rabbit finally kissed her high school crush." And he was mocking me. When my head hurts it's a sign that my hormones are...antsy. So, all that "no" was me panicking and being antsy. "So, what? He's with my brother." "People like us...don't get a happy ending." I rolled my eyes. "And yours was supposed to be with Hayden or Liam?" And we both blushed. I lay back down hoping to wake up from this nightmare I was in but a voice called my name. "Calla!" And I knew that voice. "Scott?" "There you are. We all have been looking for you everywhere." He said. "How long was I missing?" I dare ask. Theo answered that for me. "About a week and a half. It's hard to keep a wear-rabbit hidden right in the middle of town." He said. I scoffed. "Why would all of you be looking for me anyway?" Scott smiled. "Corey wants to talk to you." I had the worst feeling. "Scott! You find her?!" Derek called. "Yeah. Hey, why did you not call me or Derek?" I rolled my eyes. "I passed out before I could. Full panic mode and I was out." Now what to Corey want to talk to me about? We drove in Theo's truck meeting Corey and Mason. "There she is!" Corey hugged me once we stopped. "What is..." "Look. I knew Mason and you got along. I just didn't know how well." he was.. Smiling? "So I think we came up with a solution to how we both can have him." I was asking how with my mind. "Do you remember that 'Friends' episode where Phoebe's brother asked her to be the baby carrier?" Mason said. I was shocked but hiding a smile smile. "At least this won't kill any of us." I added.

The End


End file.
